darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
SkekGra
}} SkekGra was the Skeksis Conqueror and counterpart to urGoh the Wanderer. His later promotion of urRu-Skeksis unity lead to his banishment and labeling as Heretic. Together with urGoh, he was a co-creator of Lore and the Dual Glaive, and co-author of The True History of Thra. Personality and traits SkekGra used to be a violent, dishonest and manipulative individual who, nevertheless, differed from his comrades by secretly yearning to reunite with his urRu counterpart. After many trine of consuming urdrupes, skekGra became eccentric and erratic, seeing himself as a "fun" Skeksis, though displaying typical Skeksis impatience toward his urRu counterpart's slow movements and speech. While genuinely friendly towards the Gelfling, he still failed to overcome his race's prejudice towards Podlings, seeing them as a slave class, though he partially overcame his preconceptions by befriending Hup. Although he was pleased to no longer be under skekSo the Emperor's authority, skekGra was still sensitive when reminded of his species and past. He was a talented metallurgist, playwright and puppeteer, having forged the Dual Glaive, created Lore, and written and performed in The True History of Thra. His scepter incorporated a full circle, in contrast to those of his comrades, which displayed half-moon designs representing broken spirals. History SkekGra, although always doubtful of his race's policies, was initially considered the most dangerous and unforgiving of the Skeksis, being responsible for the Skeksis' conquest of Thra,Lee, J. M. (2019), Heroes of the Resistance, Penguin Young Readers Licences, ISBN 978-0.593-09539-3 which he brought about through lies, cheating and direct violence. During his travels, skekGra renounced his ways after both he and his urRu counterpart urGoh the Wanderer received a vision from Thra compelling them to promote urRu-Skeksis unity. SkekGra was then exiled to the Circle of the Suns in the Crystal Sea and branded a heretic for his pronouncements. During their exile, the two ate large amounts of urdrupe berries in order to glimpse into their future, and saw that a Gelfling would ultimately bring about the downfall of the Skeksis. The pair eventually found the Shard of the Division and forged the Dual Glaive around it, hoping that it may one day be wielded by a Gelfling destined to topple the Skeksis. They entrusted the Glaive to urLii, who hid it in the Tomb of Relics,Andelfinger, N., The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance - The Quest for the Dual Glaive, #3, Archaia, USA, December 2019 then created Lore, hiding him underneath the throne room of the Ha'rar royal palace in a chamber containing a message declaring the segregation between the Gelfling Clans as artificial. When Lore returned with Brea, Rian, Deet, and Hup to the Circle of the Suns 379 trine later, skekGra jovially welcomed them and deactivated Lore. After revealing the truth of the Skeksis' origins through a performance of The True History of Thra, skekGra and urGoh directed the heroes to the Glaive's location in Caves of Grot. Before the heroes could depart, the Circle of the Suns was infiltrated by skekMal, who injured skekGra's hand and prompted him to order Brea to reactivate Lore. Although Brea was unable to do so, skekGra was saved when urVa the Archer arrived and drove skekMal away. SkekGra counselled Rian and Deet to retrieve the Glaive before attempting to free Brea, assuring him that he and urGoh would tend to urVa and Hup, both of whom were injured by skekMal. He escorted them to the entrance to the Breath of Thra, a series of volcanic vents leading to Grot, reminding them that they were his and urGoh's best hope for reunification. SkekGra continued to minister to urVa, who remained alive only because skekMal survived on Aughra's essence. SkekGra subsequently disappeared when urVa took his own life. Behind the scenes SkekGra was originally conceived in 2012 for the scrapped animated series pitch The Great Conjunction, though the character was not fully developed.Wallace, D. (2019), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance - Inside the Epic Return to Thra, Titan Books, p. 112, ISBN 978-1-78909-387-2. According to Jeffrey Addiss, the idea behind skekGra during the making of The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance was that a Skeksis would have been in the best position to reveal the true history of Thra to the show's heroes.B. Elderkin, "A Spoiler-Filled Chat With Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance's Creators", Io9.gizmodo.com, September 3, 2019 In designing the conqueror, Brian Froud sought to flesh out the character by incorporating fetishes and talismans onto his robes.Wallace, D. (2019), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance - Inside the Epic Return to Thra, Titan Books, p. 115, ISBN 978-1-78909-387-2. Addiss further elaborated that skekGra and urGoh were based on the protagonists of Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas: References Gallery Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 4.32.06 PM.png|Concept art resembling the Heretic External Links * Category:Characters Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters Category:Males